Malfoy, put me down!
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: In which Draco sweeps Hermione of her feet, literally and plays prince charming. Too tired to put more in the summary.


Malfoy, put me down!

 **Guys… I have figured out what is wrong with me…**

 **Just recently, I have self-diagnosed myself with… Fluffmatitis. Gasp! Oh the horrors!**

 **Anyway, if you want I can do some sort of test thingy on you to see if you have it too. Then we can start our own Fluffmatitis fan girl club for all things Harry Potter! Weird…**

 **This story shall be Dramione! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **If,**_ **I somehow wrote Harry Potter it would not have been so widely known as it is today. That, and it would be different… My mind is not that great! There is no way I could've written Harry Potter! Doubts quenched yet? Good.**

… **..**

The Slytherins had won the match and the whole crowd was an uproar. Hermione was half-heartedly clapping, she didn't really care as Gryffindor hadn't been playing in this one. Suddenly, without a warning, the Slytherin Seeker turned his broom and started flying straight towards her. She gasped as Draco stopped right in front of her and hovered there. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked her up and down for a moment.

For no reason at all, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up onto his broom. "Malfoy!" she screeched as he took off.

He grinned. "Enjoy the view!" he yelled back at her.

"No! Put me down!" Hermione yelled above the roar of the wind.

Draco smirked evilly. "As you wish Granger."

By now most of the crowd had disappeared, but several people were still there, watching the spectacle. Draco twisted upside down on his broom and watched as Hermione fell off; she wasn't holding onto the broom.

Hermione screamed as she started falling rapidly towards the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for the worst. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a hand grabbed her wrist and she stopped in mid-air. Suddenly, she was pulled back onto Draco's broom again, his arm wrapped around her steadily.

Hermione breathed out shakily. "Don't you ever do that again!" She said.

Draco smiled. "Don't worry, I won't"

They were now the only ones outside. Everyone else had gone inside, out of the cold. They were still flying around, just slower now. Hermione felt uneasy being that high but she also felt content to just sit there, with Draco's arm around her waist and with him breathing softly behind her.

"Malfoy, are you ever going to let me back to the ground?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco sighed. "Do I have to?" He murmured.

"Yes. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Draco didn't answer. He flew slightly higher and circled the Quidditch pitch. His grip around her waist tightened as he sighed again. "Because, just once, I wanted to have you in my arms. I know you wouldn't have let me otherwise." He said simply, going lower.

"I thought that if you were up here then I would have to hold you. It was a perfect plan. Then when you started falling,"

"You mean when you dropped me." Hermione interrupted.

"Whatever. It was a perfect time to play your knight in shining armour. So there you have it. I'm madly in love with you." Draco finished, landing on the ground and starting to walk away. "Now you can go tell all your Gryffindor friends about it so you can all mock me and you can hate me for the rest of your life." Draco said bitterly.

"Wait!" Hermione called.

Draco paused but didn't turn around. "What do you mean you love me?" She asked.

"I love you. I have loved you since the day I first met you. Spare me the speech and just let me get on with my life." Draco started moving forward again.

"No!" Hermione said desperately. "I- I love you too…" She trailed off.

This time Draco whirled around to face her. "Don't lie to me, Granger! Everyone knows that you would _never_ fall for me, the one who has bullied you since first year because I didn't want people knowing I liked you!" He snarled.

Hermione looked taken aback. "I'm not lying. But fine! Believe what you want. I'm just going to leave now." It was her turn to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm so she couldn't walk. He slowly turned her around so he could see her face, searching for any sign that she was actually lying just to make fun of him. He found none. "You… you really love me?" He asked disbelievingly.

She nodded. Draco smiled ecstatically before pulling her in for a kiss. He was slow and gentle as he pulled her even closer. Her hands found their way into his hair, where they stayed, playing with the long strands.

All too soon, they broke apart for air. "So… do you think we should tell our friends about this?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. "Oh yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face!"

Hermione laughed. "Only you could look forward to that." She said as she shook her head.

"Actually, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out!"

Hermione grinned. "Well in that case, I have a plan…"

… **..**

 **Hi again! I made a blog. It is called 'My Ultimate Harry Potter fangirl vent out spot'. If you guys want a link, just ask. It is all Harry Potter related. Fluffmatitis will also be explained in there as well as a test sort of thing in there if you want to know if you have it.**

 **Hope you liked this story!**

 **Please check out the poll on my profile page!**


End file.
